Wisteria Alba
by BlackHana
Summary: Un amor profundo y prohibido; un amor dañino. ¿Qué importa pincharse con espinas si las narices pueden acariciar el dulce aroma de la flor a cambio? Aunque ésta venenosa planta sea su final, la dulzura y belleza de la flor vale el castigo. Navegan hacia su perdición, pero recorren el camino juntos. Inaho x Slaine
1. Wisteria Alba I

Primera parte

No precisé abrir mis ojos para saber que a través de la ventana no vería más que un triste y sucio paisaje de un gris blanquecino, típico del voluble clima de abril.

Mi quijada se tensó al percibir a mi costado una fuente de calor.

Tenía mucha sed.

Maniobré para quitarme la fina porción de tela que me estorbaba sin despertar al cuerpo de pálida tés que a mi diestra se encontraba.

Acostumbraba a enredar sus piernas entre las mías, aunque, no era como si me molestara.

Un aroma misterioso, triste y algo goloso me inundó, olía a verde, a lluvia y a Wisteria.

Admiré con ternura su rostro dormido, acariciando el cabello rubio cenizo del súcubo.

No me arrepentía de las maravillas que habíamos hecho juntos, si mi gran señor me castigaría luego, afrontaría a la deidad con su electrizante carácter sin rechistar.

Giré hacia la puerta de la oscura y desordenada habitación, caminando descalzo sobre el sólido piso frío y evitando aplastar los ropajes que hacía unas horas ocultaban nuestra desnudez.

Frente al espejo puede ver reflejado un rostro cansado y al acecho de la atemorizante vejez.

Mis orbes color caoba se desviaron hacia el discontinuo rastro de plumas que descansaban recostadas en el lúgubre sedimento.

Esto era un gran problema, pero ni ante peores situaciones aprendería la lección.

Aún dando bostezos y con los ojos somnolientos, me dirigí a la cocina del momentáneo y pequeño apartamento.

Con manos algo laxas tomé una taza y un frasco de café casi vacío, vertiendo el contenido en el recipiente con ayuda de una cuchara.

Pude sentir los delgados y pálidos brazos del anticristo rodeándome la cintura desde mi espalda.

Y ahí estaba, el amargo pero delicioso vino.

El doloroso, pero encantador veneno.

Al parecer se había percatado de mi álgida ausencia en aquel maltratado colchón.

Comenzó a moverse en un lento y repetitivo compás que era marcado por alguna imaginaria canción en su cabeza.

De manera astuta cuan gato el joven y hermoso Adonis de lechosa piel me rodeó colocándose frente a mí.

Pude percibir un brillo en sus ojos, verdes como el esmeralda mar, acompañado de una cariñosa y emocionada sonrisa, que luego se ladeó socarrona.

Aquella delicada mano se dirigió a mis hebras con rojizos tintes, que combinaban con colores de su piel tan rozados e íntimos, tirando de ellas.

Y, separándome de aquel exótico verde, mis caobas que competían con el color de sus mejillas se dirigieron a sus, ahora entreabiertos, labios escarlata.

Acortando nuestra ya escasa distancia unos centímetros más.

Provocando así aquel lento y mágico ósculo en el que nos vimos envueltos.

Caía cada vez más.

Curioso: aún no ingería la cafeína que esperaba paciente por el agua que se calentaba sobre la hornalla prendida a espaldas del esbelto chico, pero a pesar de ello me sentí lleno de energía repentinamente.

Como siempre travieso, acarició mi morena anatomía, viajando lento y tranquilo hacia el sur, colándose en mi única prenda, dejándome sin respiración.

El beso se tornó lujurioso, avivando el ardiente fuego, aquel húmedo encuentro de nuestras lenguas, de nuestros cuerpos que se rozaban, se acariciaban, se conocían.

Antes de que el libido nos ganara me separé bruscamente del jovial demonio. Una pizca de miedo pudo verse en su aniñado y embustero rostro.

Fué cuando supe que no era el único.

Fué cuando supe que estábamos enrollados en algo para nada sencillo.

-¿No quieres café?- me excusé algo torpe.

Y fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de que mi voz se quebrara. Mis mejillas se tornaron varios tonos más rojos. Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse. Mis pensamientos se vieron frente a una encrucijada a la cuál de lo recurrente terminaría por acostumbrarme.

Con algo de sorpresa, el bello leviatán volvió a sonreírme, divertido.

Pude notar en él un ápice de alivio que rápido pudo disimular.

Se abalanzo hacia delante y raudamente abracé su elegante y pulcra contextura, sus labios se curvaron burlones.

Me tenía.

Tendió hacia mí la taza que acababa de tomar de la alacena con su reciente arrebato.

Su complicada telaraña había funcionado a la perfección.

Con infinita dulzura tomó mi rostro, mientras me observaba con pura devoción.

Los labios granate del sagas escorpión se posaron castos sobre los míos, tentando a la leve cordura que había logrado reunir a desaparecer.

Y sin separarse de mí, me contestó en un melodioso susurro:

\- El mío sin azúcar, gracias.

Wisteria:

También conocida como Glicina, es una planta completamente venenosa con hermosas flores que se ven a la distancia, tan pintorescas que parecen surgir de un cuadro impresionista. Su tronco es leñoso y retorcido, y sus hojas son caducas. Tienen un carácter ornamental y trepador, sus raíces y ramas son muy poderosas. El aroma que emana es muy similar al de las uvas, y sus flores cuelgan de sus ramas como racimos de perfumado color lila, violáceo o blanco (Wisteria Alba).


	2. Wisteria Alba II

Segunda parte

Abrí mis ojos con pereza para encontrarme completamente solo en una habitación apenas sí iluminada por un sol que poco se esforzaba por traspasar las grises nubes en el cielo.

Tenía frío.

Me estiré en la cama de forma felina para librarme de aquel molesto entumecimiento.

Aún rodando sobre las arrugadas sabanas, tomé la almohada que combinaba con la mía y la abracé con unos bien presentes rastros de sueño. Noté entre el olor a sudor un ligero aroma azucarado, uvas, ¡no!, más bien Glicinas.

Agudicé mi escucha intentando detectar algún sonido que delatase en dónde mi compañero se encontraba.

El baño.

De reojo pude observar varias plumas pulcras y una sensación de remordimiento me invadió.

Debió darme vergüenza.

¿Siendo un demonio y sintiendo algo semejante a la culpa?

Sería el hazmerreír de todo el bajo mundo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe?

Por impulsivo, por supuesto, el rasgo más destacado de mi especie. Y es que haber logrado que un arcángel se corrompiera debido a mí era una gran hazaña. Aún siendo así, ¡Perder la cabeza por una criatura divina!.

Qué bajo había caído.

Con las piernas trémulas seguí el inmaculado blanco que marcaba un camino sobre el suelo.

Quizá, como en aquel famoso cuento, al final del trazo me encontraría con un monstruo que acabaría por devorarme de forma voraz.

Y no podía importarme menos.

Con sigilo llegué hasta aquel hermoso ser alado que todavía no se percataba de mis silenciosos pasos. Tomando ventaja de eso, le abracé desde atrásy me acomodé sobre su espalda acolchada por color marfil, disfrutando su suavidad.

Con agilidad rodeé al moreno siervo…

Necesitaba verle al rostro.

Pronunciadas ojeras decoraban su siempre imperturbable cara.

Allí estaban, esos fuertes e incisivos ojos bermellón chocando con el aguamarina.

Tomé sus cabellos en un arranque frenético de locura, tirando del rojo con fervor y brío hacia mí. Y temí internamente por algún día perder la facultad de entrelazar mis dedos en él.

Sabiendo que deliraba por mis labios comencé a besarle sensualmente sintiendo sus ásperas manos tomar mi cintura.

Ah… No podía resistirme a él.

Cuando intenté profundizar aún más el contacto el más bajo me apartó de golpe.

Sentí como un choque de inseguridad detuvo mi sistema nervioso por un segundo y supe que él pudo notarlo porque me miró preocupado.

Era aterrador.

Algo debía andar mal conmigo.

En su intento de excusa me invitó un café a lo que sonreí.

No era tan complicado.

Me abalancé hacia delante con la intención de tomar una taza y ante mi nueva cercanía el pobre ángel me volvió a sostener con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

No era sólo una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Él también lo sentía,

¿verdad?

Tal vez, como las polillas quemadas por el fuego esa clase de impulso permanecía silencioso en nuestra sangre, que no podíamos desafiar.

Como si simplemente por desearlo con fuerza no perdiéramos la vista.

Pero perdimos de vista todo.

Entonces… decidí dejarlo todo atrás. Encerrarlo.

Solo nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Por el momento, sólo podía confiar en nuestro 'vínculo'.


End file.
